Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on March 15, 1989 on VHS and rereleased on October 16, 2001 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and Lowly Worm as they go to school to learn the alphabet with the children! Plot The video begins with the busy people working in Busytown, and then it goes on to Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and his friends riding the bus to Busytown School. They say good morning to their teacher Miss Honey, who declares that today in school is Alphabet Day. Her students, totaling 26, whose names begins with each letter of the alphabet, start by singing the alphabet song. The class goes through every letter of the alphabet and the word that start with that letter. When the school bell rings, Miss Honey tells the children that they finished learning the alphabet just in time. Then, everyone goes home. When Huckle came home, he told his parents that every letter of the alphabet simply Miss Honey taught, then Huckle sings the alphabet song again as Lowly shapes the letters. After that, he goes to bed. As the video ends, the entire Busytown is seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulls the "The End" banner. Contents # Introduction # Going to School # Alphabet Song # A is for Airplane # B is for Bread # C is for Crayon # D is for Drum # E is for Egg # F is for Fire Engine # G is for Guitar # H is for House # I is for Ice Cream # J is for Jar # K is for Kite # L is for Ladder # M is for Motorcycle # N is for Nurse # O is for Octopus # P is for Pie # Q is for Quilt # R is for Rabbit # S is for Soup # T is for Train # U is for Uniform # V is for Violin # W is for Watermelon # X is for Xylophone # Y is for Yo-yo # Z is for Zipper # Going Home # Alphabet Song (Reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before he goes to bed. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Frumble (cameo) *Bob Fox *Nurse Nelly *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Sally Cat *Mrs. Elephant *The Chick *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *Fireman Ralph *King Lion *Queen Bear *Geese *Violet Hippo *Willie Wolf *Mr. Bug *Mrs. Bug *Mr. Yak *The Narrator (offscreen) *Mr. Bus Driver *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Jimmy Bunny *Kathy Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ole Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ralphie Raccoon *Susie Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Mouse *Yolanda Yak *Zara Rabbit *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The octopus *Rosie Rabbit *Sarah Piggy *Samantha Piggy *Smokey *Sylvia Piggy *Sonia Piggy *Sally Piggy *Sybil Piggy *Mistress Mouse* *Patata Mouse* *Ding Ding Mouse* *Mickey Mouse* *Eubie Pig* *Kami Pig* *Abuela Pig* *Other Busytown people (*Unnamed.) Trivia/Goofs * This title of the video is based on and named after the book, Richard Scarry's ABC Word Book. * This is the first video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, would be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever ''and ''Richard Scarry's Best ABC Plus Counting Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, would be in the Random House Home Video video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring the Busytown Friends, and the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs. * After the J segment, Libby Leopard decides to skip Kathy's turn by calling "I'm next! I'm next! I've got the letter L!" and Miss Honey says, "I'm sorry, Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Miss Honey then told the viewers that K comes after J. ** After the K segment, it's Libby's turn now. * In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants banana ice cream, which would mean he likes ice cream too. But when Bob Fox looks inside the ice cream cart, there are no more banana ice cream, so Bananas Gorilla can't find bananas anywhere today. * In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries, so Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *Before the Q segment, Quincy Cat was sleeping in class and was forced by Miss Honey to "wake up". *After the N segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and hijacks Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *When Mary Mouse says "M is the next letter," her mouth wasn't seen, but her whiskers were moving up and down. *Huckle has the letter H which starts in the name. *In the S segment, the silly soup tastes disgusting. *Also in the S segment, Sarah stirs in some spinach, Samantha slices in some salami, Sylvia slides in sardines, Sonia slips in strawberries, Sally shreds some sauerkraut and Sybil adds a spoonful of salt to the silly soup. *This is the only time Lowly Worm wears a party hat in the P segment. The second time would later then be in the episode, The Best Mistake Ever,'' from the 1990's TV show, ''The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continues dressing his green yodeler hat. *In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole a Bananas Gorilla's bananas because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because they belonged to and were his all along. However, Bananas Gorilla could’ve been arrested because he rode on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle (in the M segment), littered banana peels (in the R segment), stows away on a rubberraft (in the R segment, and also throws banana peels on Sergeant Murphy) and the train (in the T segment, still throwing banana peels), and destroying crops (in the W segment and also injuring Willie Wolf). *The first frame after the U segment is black. *In the O segment, the octopus is holding an orange, an oilcan, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid (a type of flower), an oar and an oboe. *Before the T segment, Tom Wolf accidentally holds his T card upside down. So he turns the card right-side up. *Before the U segment, Ursula Dog can't find her U card but Miss Honey tells her that she's sitting on it. * This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode marks appearances for Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sergeant Murphy, Able Baker Charlie, Bananas Gorilla and other characters. * This is the first time Huckle says, "Look, Lowly," the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * There are two only times that The Alphabet Song is sung by: ** The students sing the alphabet before naming things by each letter of the alphabet. ** Huckle Cat sings the reprise before Lowly goes to bed. * Mr. Frumble appears as a cameo in the introduction segment. * Freddie Fox's shirt is light blue, but his shirt would be yellow in other videos. * This is the first time Huckle's voice is high when he says "Look, Lowly! The name tag says, Mr. Bananas Gorilla. Busytown U.S.A. Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along. Wait, Sergeant Murphy!", the second, third and fourth times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (one line only) and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (a few lines only). * This is the first time Miss Honey says, "Well, children...", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first time there was a song at the ending of the video. The second, third, fourth and fifth times would later then be in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * When the students said "Good-bye, Miss Honey" as they leave, their mouths weren't moving. * This is the first video the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The second and last time would later then be in Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the introduction segment. * This is the first video the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * This is the first video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h56m32s640.png | "'A' is the first letter in the word, 'airplane'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h57m27s728.png | "'B' is the first letter in 'bread'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h58m19s509.png | "'C' is the first letter in the word, 'crayon'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m11s050.png | "'D' is the first letter in 'drum'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-16h59m45s855.png | "'E' is the first letter in the word, 'egg'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h00m31s585.png | "'F' is the first letter in 'fire engine'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-17h01m06s983.png | "'G' is the first letter in the word, 'guitar'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h28m35s971.png | "'H' is the first letter in the word, 'house'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h30m00s779.png | "I have the 'I', the first letter in 'ice cream'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h31m24s201.png | "My letter is 'J', the first letter in 'jar'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h32m45s697.png | "'K' is the first letter in the word, 'kite'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h34m06s053.png | "'L' is the first letter in 'ladder'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h35m42s394.png | "'M' is the first letter in 'motorcycle'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h37m01s147.png | "'N' is for 'nurse'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h38m22s224.png | "'O' is the first letter in the word, 'octopus'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h39m54s249.png | "'P' is the first letter in the word, 'pie'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h41m19s233.png | "I have the 'Q'. It's the first letter in 'quilt'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h42m46s278.png | "'R' is the first letter in the word, 'rabbit'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h44m22s637.png | "'S' is the first letter in 'soup'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h45m57s029.png | "'T' is the first letter in 'train'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h47m30s952.png | "'U' is the first letter in 'uniform'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h48m54s894.png | "I, Vincent van Goat, know a very good 'V' word, 'violin'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h50m23s754.png | "I have the letter 'W', the first letter in 'watermelon'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h52m02s139.png | "'X' starts the word, 'xylophone'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h53m39s120.png | "'Y' is the first letter in 'yo-yo'." Vlcsnap-2015-10-06-16h55m25s100.png | "'Z' is the first letter in, 'zipper'!" Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 (High Pitched).jpg|When the school bell rings in the background, it's three o'clock. That means it's time to go home. Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series